


flower gleam and glow

by thrice



Series: autumn falls and summer leaves [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dialogue, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 20:53:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12328680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thrice/pseuds/thrice
Summary: "Good." Dan dimples fluster out at full velocity, the deep kind, his favorite kind- really, that made Phil want to press his thumb into it.





	flower gleam and glow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phloridas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phloridas/gifts).



> for dan, for saying that nail painting would be a horrific fic idea, and for claire, for sparking the idea through all caps

"You're messing it up," says Dan, squinting down at the smudged shades of yellow. "You're messing it- what are you doing _don't go over the fucking nail_ -"

"Its fine," Phil glances up at him. "Drama queen. Here, I'll just-"

"Okay, don't touch it. You'll make it worse."

"It's already worse." says Phil.

"It's looks like shit." 

Phil gingerly takes Dan's right hand in his and dabbles a little more pale yellow nail polish with the other. "It'll be okay. I highly doubt anyone will notice."

"I bet they will."

Phil glared up at him.

"What?" Dan frowns.

He sighs, and squints his eye a little at his handiwork before continuing. "I'm pretty sure they won't. They focus on a lot of things, like really over-analyze sometimes, but I highly, _highly_ doubt they care about this. So. Calm down." 

Dan huffed a little, which made Phil's glare grow fiercer. And then he says, "If anything, this is going to give them a heart attack. More content of you with nail paint on and a potential flower crown on your head. If you want to."

"Must I wear this much yellow?"

"It's world mental health day. Yellow is the norm."

"So yes?"

"You already know the answer."

"But I don't want to-"

"Dan."

"What?" Dan questioned.

"Its for a good cause."

"I know it's for a good cause. And I want to help the charity and all, of course, but of all the colors-"

"Then you have to wear it."

He sighs louder, defeated.

Phil beams. "Here, I'll make you a deal: you stop complaining and wear the yellow _Young Minds_ shirt and the flower crown, and also hold onto the sunflowers and actually smile at the camera, and I'll-"

"You'll what?"

"You'll see. It's- it's a surprise."

"Can you at least tell me a hint?" 

"-Okay, um," Phil carefully slaters on sunflower yellow paint on the pinkie nail. "It rhymes with mood."

It took him less than a second to figure out what he meant. "I fucking love you." Dan announces, which is common knowledge.

"I know."

"Good." Dan dimples fluster out at full velocity, the deep kind, his favorite kind, really- that made Phil want to press his thumb into it.

Which made him think.

"Hey, Dan?"

"Mhm?"

Phil took a deep breath before saying: "I'm proud of you, you know. For not caring about what others think, and being proud of who you are. Wearing more nail polish, letting your hair become curly, all that. You're a lot more confident, and it's wonderful. So, um, yeah. I'm proud of you. Again. You're doing good. And keep doing it."

There was silence for a full minute.

Dan says, through a chuckle, "I'm proud of myself too, a bit. Which feels strange to say out loud, let alone think it. But I am. And it helps for you to be there, supporting me through all of this. Through my- my becoming."

Phil's blue eyes sparkled with every word. "Your becoming. That sounds sort of poetic."

"Would you ever write a poem about me?"

"If I'm feeling mushy enough."

"What was the surprise? What are you getting me?"

"It's a surprise, I'm not supposed to tell you. You'll know soon."

"Okay, fine." Dan said, impatient.

"Just wait." Phil tisk-tisked, observing that at this very moment, Dan sounded like a child repeatedly asking if he could have ice cream for dinner even after being told no several times. But he would rather be sloppily garnishing his chewed up nails then be anywhere else around the world, so.

Dan grinned a bit, trying to blow out a curl threatening to dangle into his eye. Phil saw it and immediately got it out for him. 

**Author's Note:**

> knightdan.tumblr.com
> 
> in a seperate universe where dan knew about the milkshake


End file.
